coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8005 (28th November 2012)
Plot Tyrone takes painkillers while Kirsty makes him swear not to see Fiz any more. Fiz tells Tommy she intends to visit her solicitor to discuss Tyrone's predicament. Tommy thinks that she's wasting her time. Tearful Tyrone contemplates his bottle of painkillers until Ruby's crying brings him out of his trance. Tired of David's constant talk of children, Kylie volunteers them to mind Hope and Joseph when Katy and Chesney are called away. David's surprised by her gesture, unaware of her ulterior motive. Tommy's surprised when Tyrone summons him and asks his help. Explaining that he's reached the end of his tether, Tyrone begs Tommy to drive him to the coach station so that he and Ruby can flee before Kirsty returns from work. Kylie's tickled as David struggles to cope with Max, Joseph and Hope. She suddenly announces she should be at work and leaves frazzled David to babysit alone. Owen's furious to discover that Jason has resigned and taken on Stella's bathroom repairs as his first solo project. He warns Stella that Jason's bound to mess up. Tommy tries to dissuade Tyrone from leaving, but Tyrone insists that it's the only way he can keep Ruby. Tommy reluctantly agrees to take him to the coach station. Cunning Lewis stages a fall at the bistro, smashing a tray of glasses and pretending to injure his back. Gail's mortified he slipped on the recently mopped floor. Gail blames herself for Lewis's injury. As he hobbles his way back to his flat, Gail takes charge and insists that he should stay at No.8 while he recovers so she can look after him. Lewis accepts, delighted his plan is coming together. Jason calls at the yard for his tools but can't locate them. Owen acts dumb when Jason angrily accuses him of stealing them in revenge for poaching the Rovers' job. Tommy bids Tyrone an emotional farewell as he boards a coach to Glasgow. Stella's outraged to hear that Owen's confiscated Jason's tools. Fiz despairs when Tommy reveals that Tyrone's left. Claiming that she's found a solution, Fiz and Tommy set off to try and catch Tyrone before he departs. Kylie's plan backfires when David reveals that the kids settled down and it was a doddle. The factory girls finish work early. Kirsty heads home but Beth invites her to come to the pub. Kirsty hesitates but agrees, remaining oblivious to Tyrone's departure. Fiz and Tommy stop the coach and persuade Tyrone to get off. Fiz explains that the best way to keep Ruby is to marry Kirsty. Tyrone's speechless. David's furious that Gail's invited Lewis to stay in Max's room. Gail tells him that it's her house and she will decide what guests she has to stay. Stella warns Owen that if he does not return Jason's tools, she will report him to Trading Standards for his extortionate quote. Owen's forced to capitulate. Fiz informs Tyrone that by marrying Kirsty he will get parental responsibility of Ruby, giving him a father's rights. He can then fight Kirsty for custody. She warns him that absconding will get him into big trouble and hers is a better long-term solution. David tells Audrey that Gail has given house room to Lewis. Audrey's unmoved. Tyrone agrees to return home and convince Kirsty to set a date for their wedding. Fiz and Tommy are hugely relieved. Dennis exercises his debit card in the Rovers by buying drinks for Beth, Kirsty and Tracy. Rita's annoyed to find him getting tipsy and marches him off home. Lewis rifles through Gail's drawers and finds her bank statement. Tyrone manages to arrive home before Kirsty returns from the pub and she remains none the wiser about the events of the day. He gives a credible performance as he tells Kirsty that he's determined to make a fresh start. As Kirsty hugs him, the strain on Tyrone is all too apparent. Cast Regular cast *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Driver - Keith Dickinson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and Ruby's bedroom *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Owen Armstrong Construction - Office, balcony and yard *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Chorlton Street Bus Station - Main concourse and cafe Notes *This was an hour-long episode, broadcast on Wednesday 28th November as only one episode was broadcast on Monday 26th November. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone begs Tommy to drive him to the coach station so he and Ruby can flee before Kirsty returns from work, but Fiz has found a better solution to his relationship problems - if he gets married, he will be able to fight for custody of his daughter; and Lewis cons his way into an invitation to live at Gail's as David struggles to cope with Max, Joseph and Hope. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,820,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Extended episodes